Characters
This is a list of all of the characters with speaking parts in the Darths&Droids webcomic. The characters are grouped by the RPG players playing them. For the Six roleplayers, the characters they played are listed followed by the episodes they've played these characters in. For those characters with more than one identity, the identity is separated by a "/". For the times a roleplayer was playing more than one character simultaneously, those characters will be listed all on one line, with each character separated by a ",". Jim's Characters Jim has played: * Qui-Gon 1-101 * Qui-Gon, Anakin 102-103 * Qui-Gon 104-198 * Padme Amidala 200-264 * Padme, Sola, Ruwee, Jobal 265-267 * Padme 268-284 * Padme, Qui-Gon 285 * Padme 286-656 * Kyle Katarn unseen Session 1 of Campaign 4 * Bria Tharen unseen Session 2 of Campaign 4 * Bail Organa unseen Session 3 of Campaign 4 * Captain Antilles 672-680 * Dead!Antilles 681-752 (Jim was present and speaking during these episodes, but wasn't playing a living character. Whenever he was speaking during this period, he was represented in the comic by a screencap of Antilles' dead body) * Greedo/Fake!Han Solo (Film!Han Solo) 753- Ben's Characters Ben has played: * Obi-Wan 1-847 * Chewbacca 848-942 * Chewbacca, Obi-Wan 943-944 Sally's Characters Sally has played: * Jar-Jar Binks 17-25 * Jar-Jar, Boss Nass 26 * Jar-Jar 26-246 * Dex 252-253 * Jocasta Nu 254-256 * Youngling I 257-258 * Taun We 263-300 * C-3PO 300-313 * Mace Windu 313-324 * Mace Windu, Jar-Jar 325-330 * Mace Windu 331-332 * C-3PO 333-370 * Mace Windu 371-376 * C-3PO, Mace Windu 377-380 * Yoda, C-3PO 381-409 * Yoda, C-3PO, Jar-Jar 482-656 * C-3PO 672- Pete's Characters Pete has played: * R2-D2 46-71 * R2-D2, C-3PO 72 * R2-D2 73-91 * R2-D2, C-3PO 92-96 * R2-D2 97-319 * R2-D2, C-3PO 320 * R2-D2 321- Annie's Characters Annie has played: * Shmi 70-93 * Shmi, Anakin/Darth Vader 94-101, 104-108 * Shmi 108-117 * Shmi, Anakin 118 * Anakin/Darth Vader 119-656 * Princess/Leia Amidala 672-782 * Princess, Darth Vader 783-893 * Princess, Darth Vader, Clone Pilot 1, Clone Pilot 2 893-908 * Princess, Darth Vader 908- Corey's Characters Corey has played: * Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller (Luke Skywalker) 696- The GM's Characters For every character the GM played that was also played by a roleplayer, the episodes will be listed where the character was played by the GM. * TC-14/Jango Fett * Trade Federation Guy/Nute Gunray * Attack Droid * Battle Droid Leader * Captain Tarpals * Boss Nass 26-205 * Sio Bibble * Panaka * Fake!Amidala * Droids * Ric Olie * Padme Amidala 55-198 * Watto * Anakin/Darth Vader 61-93, 108-118, 676-782 * Alien Food Stall Owner * Sebulba * C-3PO 72, 299 * Dan * Olaf * Wald * Jira * Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Valorum/General Grievous * Mace Windu 132-313, 385-558 * Yoda 132-381 * Rabe * Yarael Poof * Pilots * Black Robed Figure/Darth Maul * Combat Droids * Captain * Dofine * Trade Federation bridge crew member * Lieutenant * Guards * Captain Typho * Corde * Bail Organa 215-656 * Separatists * Zam Wessel * Barkeep * Elan Sel'Sabagno * Bar Patron * SP-4 * Waitress Droid * Queen Jamillia * Lama Su * Boba Fett * R4-P17 * Owen Lars * Cliegg Lars * Jawas * Count Dooku * Shu Mai * San Hill * Wat Tambor * Shmi 310-312 * Sand Person * Senators * Poggle the Lesser * Crowd in public gallery * Combat droid on C-3PO's body * Referee Droid * Clone Troopers * Grandfather * Celebrant * Missiles * Buzz Droids * Droideka * Combat Cyborgs * Magnaguards * Trade Federation Lackey * Mon Mothma * Giddean Danu * Chi Eekway Papanoida * Bana Breemu * Tion Medon * Mon Calamari Senator * Fang Zar * Commander Cody * Youngling II * Jeremoch Colton * Mas Amedda * Trade Federation Flunky * GH7 Medical Analysis Unit * Maneeli Tuun * FW-3 Midwife Droid * Captain Antilles 645-656 * Tarkin * Breha Moon-Flower * Beru Lars * Rebel Soldiers * Clone Trooper Commander * Lieutenant Hija * Gunnery Captain Bolvan * Daine Jir * Nahdonnis Praji * Red * Head Jawa * General Tagge * Admiral Motti * IT-0 * BoShek * Wuher * Chewbacca 749-847 * Ponda Baba * Doctor Evazan * Real!Han Solo (Film!Greedo) * Wioslea * Jabba * Garindan * Peace Moon Technician * Officer Cass * Imperial Officer * Clone Commander * PA System * Captain Khurgee * Welcoming Crew BT-455 Member * Pol Treidum * Mouse Droid * Officers * Lieutenant Shann Childsen * Intercom Voice * Trooper Sergeant * Rebel Lookout * Rebel Commander * General Willard * General Dodonna * Gold Leader * Wedge * Biggs * Garven Dreis * Rebel Crew Chief * Red Ten * Red Seven * Porkins * Red Nine * Red Eleven * Red Three * Lieutenant Tanbris * Del Goren * Clone Pilot 1 893 * Clone Pilot 2 893, 908 * Gold Two * Gold Five * General Bast * General Riekan * Commander Tamizander Rey * Deck Officer Shigran Jamiro * Lieutenant Alder * Major Derlin Characters Played by More Than One Person * Boss Nass has been played by: ** Sally 26 ** The GM 26-205 * Padme Amidala has been played by: ** The GM 55-198 ** Jim 200-656 * Anakin/Darth Vader has been played by: ** The GM 61-93 ** Annie 94-101 ** Jim 102-103 ** Annie 104-108 ** The GM 108-118 ** Annie 118-656 ** The GM 676-782 ** Annie 783- * Shmi has been played by: ** Annie 70-118 ** The GM 310-312 * C-3PO has been played by: ** The GM 72 ** Pete 72, 92-96 ** The GM 299 ** Sally 300-313 ** Pete 320 ** Sally 333-370, 377- * Mace Windu has been played by: ** The GM 132-313 ** Sally 313-332, 371-380 ** The GM 385-558 * Yoda has been played by: ** The GM 132-381 ** Sally 381-656 * Bail Organa has been played by: ** The GM 215-656 ** Jim unseen Session 3 of Campaign 4 * Captain Antilles has been played by: ** The GM 645-656 ** Jim 672-680 (From 681-752 the screencap of Antilles' corpse was used to represent Jim talking) * Chewbacca has been played by: ** The GM 749-847 ** Ben 848- * Clone Pilot 1 has been played by: ** The GM 893 ** Annie 893-908 * Clone Pilot 2 has been played by: ** The GM 893 ** Annie 893-908 ** The GM 908 Characters Who Fits Nowhere Else * The Kid * Pete's Die